Death of a Doctor
by OodSigma'sAssistant
Summary: What if Martha Jones had died in 'Smith and Jones? Starring David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor and Freema Agyeman as Martha Jones.


Death of a Doctor

By: OodSigma'sAssistant

***Doctor Who is a television show trademarked by the BBC. All characters used in this story are purely out of fun and not intended for theft purposes.***

* * *

><p><em>New sort-of-series I'm doing. It's mostly going to be 'What ifs', meaning what if something happened in a different way. These stories might consist of companion deaths (and non-deaths), Doctor's regenerations (and non-regenerations), and enemy deaths (and non-deaths) and events going in different ways. For this story, I'll be writing about what would happen if Martha died in 'Smith and Jones' with the Doctor present, so this won't be the same story that was shined on in 'Turn Left'. This also means that the Doctor never took off his tie in front of Martha like he did in the beginning of 'Smith and Jones'.<em>

* * *

><p>The Royal Hope Hospital sits on the moon, being taken after an instance of upward rain transported it there. Many patients are feared for their lives, from being miles and miles away from their home to the space mercenaries that looked like rhinos called Judoon. Among the many nurses and doctors and medical students employed at the Royal Hope, one of the most helpful persons through this momentous and traumatic event is medical student, Martha Jones. With her family still on her home planet of Earth and getting ready for her brother's twenty first birthday, she's hoping and praying that she'll get back to Earth so she can see them again.<p>

After the Doctor kissed her, she was left stunned as he ran off to the MRI. The Judoon captain comes up to Martha, standing in front of her as he is on the hunt for the non-human. "Now listen, I know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls her self Florence."

The Judoon captain scans Martha, the cataloging device making an odd sound. "Human. Wait. Non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan." The Judoon captain slammed Martha up against the wall, increasing the cataloging device as it muffled loudly. "What are you," the Judoon captain ordered. "What are you?"

The Judoon captain steps away from Martha, Martha getting off the wall as the Judoon captain draws a cross on her hand. "Confirm human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search."

The Judoon soldiers walked away, but the Judoon captain handed Martha a card that was written in a strange alien language. "You will need this."

"What for?" Martha was confused on the reason behind this card.

"Compensation."

"Wait a minute! I know where the non-human is! She's in the MRI! She's in the MRI!"

The Judoon captain calls back the others, marching towards the MRI, Martha not falling that far behind. The Judoon captain pushes the doors open, walking into the room as they see the Doctor fall to the floor, apparently deceased. Florence and a leather clad biker known as a Slab stand in there as well. "Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright."

"Scan him," the Judoon captain ordered.

One of the helmeted Judoon pulled out the cataloging device and scanned the Doctor. The muffled sound suddenly indicated that he was in fact dead. "Confirmation. Deceased."

Martha did not believe the news. "No, he can't be. Let me through. Let me see him." She pushed her way through the Judoon soldiers, standing a few inches behind the captain. She couldn't believe it; Florence had actually killed the Doctor by sucking his blood. Before she could go any farther, the Judoon captain stopped her from moving forward, pushing her back behind him.

"Stop. Case closed."

"But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him."

"Judoon have no authority over human crime."

"But she's not human."

"Oh, but I am," Florence began. "I've been catalogued." She held up her hand, showing a cross had been drawn there.

"But she's not! She assimi-." Martha suddenly had a realization. "Wait a minute. You drank his blood? The Doctor's blood?" She swipes a Judoon's cataloging device and scans Florence, the blue light appearing on her forehead.

"Oh, I don't mind. Scan all you like," Florence taunted, trying to hide her true identity.

The cataloging device muffled, the Judoon captain sneering. "Non-human."

Florence's expression changed to a frightened surprise. "But, what?"

"Confirm analysis." The Judoon captain and other Judoon troops began scanning Florence, Florence becoming nervous.

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come."

"He gave his life so they would find you," Martha commented.

"Confirm. Plasmavore, charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Patrival Regency Nine."

"Well, she deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice.

She was begging for the bite of a Plasmavore."

"So you confess?"

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them!"

The Slab heads toward them, the Judoon captain frying the slab with his directed energy weapon as a red lied fried the Slab. Florence was now completely helpless as the Judoon aimed their weapons at Florence. "Verdict, guilty. Sentence, execution."

Florence behind the screen, activating the MRI as in red lighting, the words '**MAGNETIC OVERLOAD**' appear. "Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in h-!"

The Judoon fire their weapons, breaking the screen and incinerating Florence. "Case closed," the Judoon captain announced.

"But what did she mean, burn with me? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something."

The Judoon captain made his way to the MRI machine, scanning it. "Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse."

"Well, do something! Stop it!"

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate."

"What? You can't just leave. What's it going to do?"

"All units withdraw." The Judoon captain and his troops retreated back to their spaceships, leaving the hospital stranded on the moon.

"You can't go," Martha yelled. "That thing's going to blow up and it's all your fault!" She frantically looks around the room, seeing the Doctor was still lying on the floor. Martha immediately ran over to him and began to perform CPR.

She puts her hand over his heart and begins pushing. "One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five. Martha then remembered that the Doctor had two hearts. "Two hearts! One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five." She gasps for air, realizing that her last breath could save the Doctor. She took a deep breath, opened the Doctor's mouth and breathed in, the Doctor wake in as he breathes heavily. Martha collapses beside him, running out of breath. "The scanner. She did something." She then falls unconscious, the Doctor left on his own.

He crawls into the room where Florence was, seeing the plug she plugged in. He had enough energy to stand up as he reached down and grabbed the plug, pulling it apart as the energy around the MRI disappeared, reverting back to normal. He then went back and picked up Martha, making his way to a window as he saw the Judoon ships leaving. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, please. Come on, Judoon, reverse it."

Then, it began to rain as rain poured down on the window, the Doctor smiling as his perfectly white teeth shone. "It's raining, Martha. It's raining on the Moon."

There suddenly was a crash of thunder as the hospital returned to it's original location. The Doctor rushed down the stairs and ran out the entrance, still holding Martha in his arms. He saw ambulances there, along with many people, but one woman running up. "Oh my God, Martha!"

"Stay back, please," the Doctor ordered.

"And who the hell are you telling me this? She's my sister! Give her to me!"

"M'am," a paramedic said, pushing the woman back. "Your sister needs some medical attention."

"No she doesn't! She's just out of breath!"

The paramedic turned to the Doctor. "May I have her?"

"Sure thing." The Doctor handed the paramedic Martha as he rushed to the ambulance, setting her in the back of it. "I just need to get her some oxygen."

"Get away from her! Do you know who I am! I am Tish Jones! Now back away!"

"I'm sorry, m'am, but your sister needs serious medical attention."

The Doctor made his way over to Tish. "Tish, was it?"

"Go away! You're the one who started all of this!"

"Tish, please back away." The Doctor tried to move her, but she slapped his hand.

"How dare you touch me? Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I'm the Doctor. And you're sister saved my life."

"At the cost of her own!"

"Don't go talking like that. Your sister is going to be alright."

The paramedic stepped away from the ambulance with a look that expressed he had bad news to deliver. "Her lungs shut down less than a minute after she ran out of air. I'm sorry, but she's dead."

Tish began to sob as the Doctor was stunned. He was responsible for Martha's death. He lost Rose and now has killed an innocent medical student. He never spoke a word to Tish, but instead retreated back to the TARDIS, dematerializing as the guilt forever stamped on his conscious.


End file.
